


Devotion and Distrust

by TeaOli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOli/pseuds/TeaOli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In florography, “lavender” signifies both devotion and distrust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion and Distrust

**Author's Note:**

> All Harry Potter characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling.

Few men in their right minds would choose brown bush over blonde ringlets. Ron Weasley rather preferred to think he wasn’t choosing one or the other.

Sure, it was nice having a beautiful girl devoted to him, but…

“If you really loved me,” he said, “you’d _want_ me to spend time with my friends. You’d and be _happy_ for me! We’re a three-piece set, Harry, me and Hermione.”

Just as well she wasn’t there to hear him. Breaking up was hard to do. He wished he wasn’t the one who had to do it.

“You see, you’re not exactly _wrong_ about Hermione. But seeing as she’s one of my best mates, I really shouldn’t—” Ron frowned at his mirror image, feeling like the prat he knew he’d be if he took that approach. “I can’t just put all the blame on her and expect to get away with it,” he finished, utterly dejected.

Not if he hoped her to become anything more than what she was. Not that he _was_ hoping, or anything. Because he wasn’t. Not really.

 _Though, it makes sense… Me and Hermi—_

“It’s like this, Lavender,” he began again, opting for a blunter approach this time, “I don’t see why I should stay with you if you won’t tru— Damn! That’s not right, either.”

Groaning at the task's impossibility, Ron scrubbed the heels of his hands against his tired eyes and gave it up.

 _Maybe a few weeks of the silent treatment…_ It’d worked on _him_ , albeit the other way round.

Hiding behind Hermione helped. At least with the first part of his problem. He doubted it did much to further the hopes he _wasn’t_ having.

In the end, Lavender’s own (not _entirely_ unfounded) jealously saved him saying anything at all. That was perfectly acceptable.

* * *

 **A/N:** Saturday Night Drabbles prompt, from Kyria at The Petulant Poetess: Ron has to tell Lavender that he is breaking up with her. How?


End file.
